blackvaultchroniclesfandomcom-20200214-history
Unborn
The problem of getting our divine information through a second hand source is that reasons are often misinterpreted. When God told his mortal representatives that abortion should be taught against, he did not mean that it should be taken off the table. "Of course women should have the rights over what happens to their body, and of course a fetus should be aborted if it is unwanted. The worst thing you could do is have a baby that you didn't want. The sin of having an unloved and unsupported child far outweighs the minor inconvenience you cause me when a baby is aborted. Christ, you really fucked up getting my message this time." He clarified at a later press conference ("Sorry Dad," Jesus feebly remarked, who was standing next to him the whole time). "No, no. It's just... have you theologians ever put any thought into what was up here? If you send me a half created baby... those things can't live in society. They're half formed creatures that don't even get through screening. They are tossed into the wastes, and are a danger to all travelers. But, I insist again, I would rather fight one hundred dead babies than let one child grow up with a low chance of coming to Heaven. Abort all your unwanted babies, if that would mean human society became ethically better as a whole." Docket: Glory to the Unborn King “Hark the Herald Angel sings, ‘Glory to the Newborn Unborn King…” What started as a mis-thinking of the Christmas song during my 2009 Winter break became the idea of how to reconcile the concept of abortion in the afterlife/eternal realm. I’ve decided that fetuses come into the eternal realm as incomplete creatures, filled with hunger for what in-completed them in their first life, and wrath if they were aborted foolishly. They are known in the eternal realm as the Unborn, and they are ruled over by the unborn king. They are my universe’s most feared form of the undead. //There are some fetuses who are more mature in mindset, and understood the circumstances for their abortion -- or died a still birth. After they sate their hunger and become E’rnal, their name for a fetus that has become a normal person after coming to the eternal realm, and then go on to lead peaceful lives in solace -- unable to return to society after their memories of eating the flesh of immortals.// //Open question, what happens when an immortal is consumed? Do they just naturally regenerate?// //Who is the Unborn King? Someone very important. Maybe more important than everyone else in the eternal realm. Shall we make this a tie in to the creator? The Unborn King would be one of the more understanding types.// //I suppose… no, there aren’t any undead here. That wouldn’t make any sense, as everyone is reborn. However, there are some ranks of citizens of Hell that have the resemblance of zombies, just as high ranking citizens of Heaven have angelic qualities.// Category:Race